Daughter of a Sabretooth
by xXirish.potatoXx
Summary: The story about Sabretooth's daughter...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stood outside of the bar, the snow falling silently around me, waiting for him to come out.

The cold air seemed to go right through my thin jacket, and my dark brown hair was sticking

together in thick strands. I couldn't control my chattering teeth, and I shifted my weight back and

forth from one leg to the other, trying to stay warm. I shrugged my backpack off and checked my

watch. 11:02 pm. I sighed and sat down on the cold pavement, leaning my back against the stone

wall. I pulled my sleeves over my hands that were red and raw from the cold and sat my

backpack beside me. I closed my eyes and waited.

I jumped as I heard a door slam. I looked around, very disoriented. I looked at my watch.

1:58 am. Oh gosh, I had fallen asleep! I heard pounding footsteps and looked up to see a tall

older man with brown curly hair walking away from the bar. Could this be him? I stood up and

tripped as I tried to follow him, skinning my freezing hands on the hard icy ground. I ignored the

pain and shouted a name at the man, hoping it was him, scared of the outcome if it wasn't.

"Victor Creed?" The man stopped for a split second, then kept walking. I ran after him.

"Hey, Victor!" He suddenly whipped around and I jumped back, seeing the dangerous look in his

eyes.

"Who are you?" He snarled. I noticed two of his teeth were sharpened, and I looked down to see

his claws growing. I hesitated, then swallowed.

"Do you remember an Annie Cain?" I saw something briefly flash in his eyes before he stood up

straighter and looked down at me. He had to be at least 6'3, which would make him eight or

more inches taller than me.

"Why?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"She's dead." I said, my voice catching a bit. He exhaled through his nose and then turned and

started walking again.

"Wait," I pleaded. "Are you Victor Creed?" I grabbed at his black trench coat and he whipped

around again. My hands shook in fear as well as from the cold.

"Who's asking?" He spat out. I licked my lips and looked at my feet.

"His daughter." I whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for his reaction. My mother had

warned me about him. I stood there, waiting for the strike that didn't come. I felt his hand tilt my

chin up, and I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his mysterious blue ones. He swore under

his breath as he studied my face.

"Come with me." He said shortly, but with a little less venom. I pulled my backpack up, and

followed him into the dark, snowy night.


	2. Chapter 2

_" Keep running, don't you dare stop, just keep running". _I told myself. My legs burned and I

kept tripping because I could barely keep my eyes open. I had been running for weeks now,

stopping only to eat, and I was low on cash. The only thing I had were the clothes on my back.

The only reason I was able to keep running was—is because I'm sort of a mutant. Long story.

Even then, my body was starting to weaken, and I knew they were getting close. If they catch

me, I'm so dead. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing…I'm not afraid to die, I'm just afraid

of what they're going to do to me before they kill me. My legs wobbled and I closed my eyes for

just a few seconds (don't try this at home kids) and then it hit me. No, literally, something hit me

and I flew through the air and landed hard, pavement scraping my back. I heard a man swear,

and heard him run over to me. I felt his presence beside and he swore again as I desperately tried

to sit up.

"Woah kid, stay down." He said, putting a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder "What the heck

were you doing running in the middle of the street like that?" he asked.

"I c-c-can't s-s-stay here, they're c-c-coming for me. I have t-to go." I stuttered with tears of pain

and fear in my eyes.

"Who's after you?" he asked, studying my face.

"M-m-mutants, the mutants, I need to get out of here." I said more desperately. I was mad at my

stuttering but couldn't help it. I was cold and afraid.

"Wait, are you a mutant?" he asked. My first instinct was that he wouldn't harm me, but I was

very wary of telling people my secret, so I shook my head. Generally when people heard the

word mutant, they kind of freaked out. He nodded and sighed. He looked back and forth,

seeming to be struggling with something, then he looked me right in the eyes.

"Can you ride?" he asked, gesturing to his motorcycle. Oh, so that's what I was hit with. I

nodded, and he helped me up. My knees buckled and he caught me and scooped my up in his

arms.

"Really that's not n-n-necessary." I said. He ignored that and carried me over to the motorcycle.

I got on awkwardly, and he got on in front of me. He took his brown leather jacket off and

handed it to me.

"T-t-thanks." I've never been on a motorcycle before and this guy was going way over the speed

limit. I buried my face in the back of his shirt and held on for dear life. After a little while, my

brain started working again, and I began to wonder who the heck this guy was and why was he

helping me? Was he a mutant too?

After I don't know how long, we pulled up in front of the huge building. I couldn't read the

sign though, because my vision kept blurring. I pretty much fell of the motorcycle as soon as we

stopped, and the guy caught me right before I hit the ground. He scooped me up in his arms and

starting walking towards the big building.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I'm Logan. Hey, don't fall asleep on me kid, try to stay awake." He said. I heard him shout, but

it sounded distant, like he was getting farther and farther away. Then, my vision faded to black.

_"What were you thinking trying to run away Scarlet? Your safety is an illusion. You don't belong _

_with these people. Once they find out your true identity, they will hate you, and you'll come _

_running back to us."_ My father's voice echoed in my head, as I lay unconscious. Even now, I

couldn't rest. I struggled to wake up. _"Your safety is an illusion."_ He said. I had to wake up. I

have and get out of here…wherever here is.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a presence in my mind, and I quickly pushed it out and put my barriers up. The presence

backed off, and I relaxed a little bit. I was stuck in a sort of half awake, half asleep limbo of a

sorts. I did hear voices sometimes, none of the sounded familiar, except for the man who rescued

me. I heard his voice once or twice, but I kept my mind barriers up to make sure the telepath

couldn't get back in my head. I tried to make all my memories go away, and make myself forget

everything that had happened to me since the day my mother died.

I wasn't alone when I woke up. There was a lady with auburn hair and dark eyes standing in the

room with me, studying the monitors that I was hooked up to. She turned to me as I was looking

at her.

"You're awake." She said, stating the obvious. I just blinked at her. "How are you feeling?" She

asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to concentrate on the pain that was pretty much making

every part of my body to throb. She studied my face, and again, I felt the presence trying to enter

my mind. I subconsciously furrowed my eyebrows as I forced the presence away. I couldn't tell

if she was the telepath or not, but whoever it was, I was getting pretty pissed off at them. I'm not

a telepath myself, but I was taught how to block them out.

"W-who are you?" I asked her.

" My name is Jean, now can you tell me what your name is?" The lady asked. I just stared at my

hands, not sure whether or not to trust her.

"My name is Lily." I lied. I had also gotten very, very good at lying.

" Alright Lily, can you tell me who you were running from before you met Logan?" I closed my

eyes, and concentrated.

Forget it, forget everything. I told myself.

"I…I don't remember." I said. There, those thoughts were gone, locked away in some deep part

of my mind.

"Listen Lily," The woman said to me, putting her hand on top of mine. "I'm here to help you,

you can trust me. Are you sure you don't remember?" She asked. I nodded and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said in a small voice.

"It's alright, it's alright." She sighed. "Can you tell me what your mutation is?" She asked.

"What mutation?" I asked, feigning innocence. She gave me a look.

"Look, I know you're a mutant. I'm a mutant too, I'm a telepath. You're with your own kind

now, see—"

"Wait, was it you that kept trying to read my thoughts?" I asked, sitting up and leaning forward,

stretching my arms. I looked down, and I was stripped down to my white tank-top and I now had

dark blue sweatpants on.

"No, it wasn't." She paused for a minute, as if listening to something. Probably the other telepath

in…wherever the heck I was. "Listen Lily, I'm here to help you, and I'm not going to hurt you.

But I really need to know what happened to you." I saw her glance at my back, and I sat up

quickly and glared at her.

"No offense lady, I'm thankful for your help and all, but it's none of your business." I self-

consciously reached my hand back and rubbed the white streaks on my shoulder. They had

already seen my scars. I didn't really want to know who these people were anymore, I just

wanted to get out of here. I got off of the metal gurney, and started walking. My knees buckled a

little, but I took a deep breath and found my way out of the weird blue room. I thought I was

home-free when the door opened, but I ran right into Logan, the guy that had hit me with his

motorcycle, and had also saved my life. One of his eyebrows shot up and he eyed me skeptically.

"You feeling better?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"I have to go." I said quietly. I tried to go around him, but he grabbed my shoulder. I flinched

and pulled back a bit.

"Hold on a sec kid, we're not gonna hurt ya, we just need some answers."

"I don't know anything." I said.

"Alright, alright. But there's someone I want you to meet. Can you just do that for me? Then

you're free to go, alright? You at least owe me that much." I nodded, and he let go of my

shoulder. He turned and started walking back the opposite way down the hall. I followed quickly

behind him, trying to keep up with his long legs. He had to be about the same height as…no. I

have to forget him. He doesn't exist in my mind anymore, and I have no idea who he is if anyone

asks me. I followed Logan into an elevator, and stood in the farthest corner from him. He gave

me a quizzical look, but his face soon returned to its normal scowl. I mean, the guy had saved my

life it's just…I'm not a very trusting person.

"I don't bite." He said.

"Are you a mutant too?" I asked.

"Mhm."

"What do you do?" I heard the slashing sound of metal, and jumped as three metals claws came

out from between his knuckles.

"Oh." I whispered, and they disappeared back into his hands. I hesitantly reached out and

touched his hand right where the claws came out. His hands were so much larger than mine.

Gave me a sideways glance, and I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He just shrugged, and I was thankful when the door opened, and he walked

out. I followed behind him, and he led me through more halls. Wherever we were, this place was

huge. He opened one of those doors that blends in with the wall and my feet felt like lead as I

followed him in. For a split second, fear overcame me and my stomach twisted in a knot. What if

he was in league with Sabretooth, or worse, the government? I relaxed a little bit when I didn't

recognize the bald man sitting in the wheel chair at my desk. Again, I felt a mental presence

brush against my consciousness and I sharply pushed it away.

"Hello Lily, my name is Charles Xavier." The man said in a deep, warm voice. I nodded.

"How did you—"

"Jean told me just now." I nodded again.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Manchester New York at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Gifted?"

"Mutants." Logan stated.

"So this is a school for mutants…?" I asked, trying to figure everything out.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Now, Lily, I have some questions that I would like to ask you—"

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to be going."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down kid. We're not gonna kill you, we just want you to answer some

questions." Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.. I grabbed his arm back, and fought to

keep my sharp, cat-like claws from growing and scratching him.

"Please, I don't think I can answer what you have to ask me." I said, my voice taking a

dangerous tone that did not at all match up with the fear that I was feeling. I heard the door click

open, and the Jean lady along with a tall man with red glasses and an African-American woman

with pure white hair walked in. Oh great. Way to gang up on me. I was starting to dislike Logan

more and more when Charles Xavier said "Please, if you all would sit down." Logan let go of

me, and gave me a dangerous look which was met with a cold glare from me. I slowly lowered

myself into a seat, and self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest, remembering that I was

still dressed only in my white tank-top and sweatpants. I knew all of my scars were probably

visible to the people sitting behind me, and I felt sick to my stomach again.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes and sat there. I couldn't tell them anything. I would plead innocence and

forgetfulness, hopefully they would buy it. I just had to constantly keep my thoughts guarded so

they couldn't find out the truth. I refused to even tell them my powers, because they would figure

out who my dad was. And I'd probably make even more enemies. Just what I needed.

"Jean tells me that you don't remember who you were running from, is that correct?" Mr. Xavier

asked. I glanced back at her and then nodded.

"What do you remember?" he asked. I sat and thought for a moment, trying to determine how

much I should tell them. I mean…I guess it couldn't hurt to tell them about my mother. That

much was safe.

"Well…my mom…died in a car accident I don't know how long ago…and I was on my own for

a while. I ran away after her funeral because I didn't…didn't want to be put in the governments

care. I don't…" I just shrugged. I was saying too much. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and fought

hard to hold back the tears as I thought of what had happened when the government had found

me.

"They found you though, didn't they? Is that where your scars come from?" Mr. Xavier asked. I

slowly nodded, and a tear rolled down my cheek and onto my pant leg. He seemed to have

already figured out what had happened and would probably figure out that I was lying to him if I

had denied it. I guess I had to at least tell him this much. But there was still absolutely no way I

was telling them about my father.

"Yes."

"But you escaped?"

"Yes."

"And you don't remember anything after that?"

"No. Not really. They weren't coming after me though…it's almost like they wanted me to

escape…it was too easy. Anyway, I was just wandering around begging for meals after that. But

my memory just gets fuzzy after that…but I remember running from someone…and then Logan

running into me…" I looked back up at Mr. Xavier who was staring at me intently.

"How old are you Lily?"

"Sixteen." He nodded as if decided something.

"I don't think it was an accident that Logan found you Lily. We can try and help you regain your

memory. In the meantime, you can stay here. We'll teach you how to strengthen your powers."

I opened my mouth to protest, when the door opened and a young blond girl with purple eyes

walked it. She looked like your typical teenage girl chomping on gum with a disinterested look

on her face.

"Ah Carla, can you get Lily more decent apparel and show her around campus?" Great. I was

being dismissed and I was pretty much stuck at this school now. I guess I could just stay a little

while…see what it's like. But the problem was it was a school, and I suck at school. I have ADD

and Dyslexia. And my mom had homeschooled me from seventh grade on because the kids were

brutal. And that's when my powers started to show up and I couldn't control my anger. Bullies

picking on kids with angers issues that brought forth claws and fangs didn't really mix very

well. I stood up and slowly walked over to the blond girl who eyed me skeptically. Great, just

great. First day of school with people that I'm supposed to be able to relate to and I can already

feel the judgment. We left the office, and she closed the door behind us. I stopped and stuck my

ear to the door. Super hearing abilities came along with my cat-like features. A trait I had

obviously inherited from my father.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked. I held a finger to my mouth to quiet her, and she scowled,

but stood there waiting for me. I heard an unfamiliar man's voice talking, and I assumed it was

the guy with the red glasses.

"Professor, you can't just let her get away with lying to us like that! She obviously remembers

more than she lets on. What if it's a trap? She won't let you into her mind professor. It's very

apparent that she's hiding something." Crap! I guess it was more obvious than I thought.

"Scott the girl has obviously been to hell and back. I don't think she's an enemy. And I think

you're being a suspicious—"

"Logan." Jean cut him off.

"I can see why you're concerned Scott. But I don't think she means us any ill will. I think she

has been through a lot, but I'm sure in time we will gain her trust, and when she's ready she will

tell us the truth." Mr. Xavier said. Well they were all onto me. I had to play up the forgetfulness.

I turned and nodded to the Carla girl and she rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's your power?" Carla asked me.

"Uh…well I have um, super hearing and that's pretty much it. My mom wasn't a mutant so…I

didn't really inherit a whole lot." She scrunched he nose and gave me a weird look.

"Neither of my parents are mutants, but here I am." Duh. I'm such an idiot!

"Yeah well…I don't know. I guess it's different for me." I shrugged.

"Well anyway, you can room with me I guess. Me and Kandy are the only two in this room.

Here, you can wear these." She tossed a half shirt and skinny jeans at me, and laughed as I went

in the bathroom to change. Apparently, super intuitiveness isn't one of her mutations, because

she (thankfully) didn't notice the scars on my back. But they weren't the only scars. I have them

on my legs and arms and all over my torso from when they dissected me. Yes, dissected. And

duh, I survived! I'm here right now aren't I? The only reason I was able to survive was because

I'm a mutant. And I think the reason I have scars from it is because they pinned my skin open to

see how long it would take to regenerate. I left my tank-top on underneath the belly shirt so I

could hide as much as possible. I went back out and Carla just shook her head. I could tell she

thought I was weird, but I didn't care. I was used to being an outsider.

"Alright, come on." She said. The school was a ginormous mansion with beautiful gardens. I had

never seen so many mutants at one time! The more I saw of this place, the more I liked it. It was

kind of cool being with my own kind. I started to think maybe, just maybe, I could find some

friends and fit in here. Well, that only lasted about an hour. Carla took me to eat lunch with the

other kids, and pretty much just left me alone in the middle in a room full of strangers. I got

something to eat, and slowly made my way over to the table that she was sitting at with her

friends. They gave me a once over, and grudgingly made room for me. I sat down and nibbled at

my sandwich.

"So guys, this is Lily. She's new here." Carla said. They all gave me a chin up, then continued

their conversations. After a few minutes one of the girls with caramel brown hair and green eyes

turned to me and asked "So Lily, what's your mutation?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Carla

blurted out—"Oh she doesn't really have any powers. She just has really good hearing." The

conversation stopped completely and everyone at the table looked at me.

"What are you doing here then?" the boy with white blond hair and piercing blue eyes asked.

"Uh well…I mean…" I shrugged. "Logan ran into me with his motorcycle and brought me back

here…Mr. Xavier said I could stay…" They all nodded and gave judgmental glances before they

all ignored me acted like I wasn't there. Okay, maybe this place wasn't so different. I'd give it

two more days…but if it didn't get any better, I'm going to hit the road. I just followed Carla

around the rest of the day, but she kept trying to ditch me. I guess that her friends didn't like me,

and it was probably because her friends didn't like me. She reluctantly tried to lend me some of

her pajamas, but I said I could just wear my sweatpants and tank-top from earlier. Carla and her

friend Carly whispered and giggled. I asked what they were talking about, but they just said I

wouldn't understand. I was irritated and hurt. I felt the irritation deep in my chest, like an itch I

couldn't scratch. I finally just excused myself from the room and went to the kitchen to "get a

drink of water". I sat at the counter and laid my head in my hands. The granite was cold beneath

my skin, and I ended up falling asleep there. I didn't dream in images, I dreamed in pain. I felt

my father's claws scraping my back when I disobeyed him and I heard his evil laugh. I also felt

the scientist cutting my skin open again. I felt them poke and probe me. I finally gave in and

scream. I felt my claws growing. My body shook, and I suddenly sat up. I was confused for a

moment when I saw Logan's worried expression, and realized that I was still in the kitchen.

"You were screaming." He said. I sighed and thought back on my restless sleep.

"I'm sorry. I was…dreaming." He nodded and looked at me with understanding eyes.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. I shrugged. I don't think I'd ever be okay. I got up and got a

glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water. My throat was dry and felt raw. That must have

been one heck of a scream.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I whispered, across the room to Logan who was now sitting at the

counter. I knew who he was now. He was my Uncle. My dad had talked about his brother who

had metal claws. He said he had forgotten everything about his past. I wished I could forget

everything from my past. Even though I hated the kids here already, I like Logan, and I like the

Charles guy…they said that they'd keep me safe. But if I continued to keep my powers a secret,

the kids wouldn't want me here, especially once I started the actual school work. I needed

something that would make me have to stay…without revealing my powers. I'd have to think on

that some more. I went and sat next to Logan. I laid my head back on the counter, and turned to

look at him.

"Lily…when are you going to tell us the truth?" He asked.

"I did tell you the truth. I don't remember."

"You don't remember, or you don't want to remember?" I gave him the most hurt look I could,

and scooted my chair back. I got up to leave, and he followed me. He grabbed my shoulder and

pulled me back in the kitchen.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said. He raised his hands in exasperation. I flinched and took a step back,

trying to protect myself. He noticed he had upset me, and reached out and gently touched my

arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to hurt you." I was shaking now. I couldn't help my fear of people, I

had been hurt too much to be stupid enough to trust just anyone. I took in a deep breath and tried

to calm myself down. The pain of my nightmares that had once been reality came flooding back,

and tears pricked in my eyes. I nodded, and took a step towards the door, when Logan pulled me

into a hug. I was tense at first, but then relaxed. It's been longer than two years since I had been

hugged by anyone. This is what I had expected when I found Victor, the man who I called father,

but I had gotten the complete polar opposite. Logan's hand rubbed my back, and I sobbed into

his chest. He had no shirt on, and my tears rolled down his bare chest. After a few minutes, I

pulled back and wiped my cheeks with the heel of my hand.

"I'm sorry it's just…nothing. Thank you Logan. We shoulder get back to bed now." And with

that, I left him standing in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly was kind enough to wake me up two minutes before I was supposed to be in class the next

morning. Yes, that's right, two minutes. So of course I was late for my first day. Chemistry class

was first, and it was being taught by the guy with the red glasses. I couldn't see his eyes, but I

could still feel him watching me. I was having a very difficult time writing down the correct

chemical equation because of my dyslexia. It's not normal for a mutant to have a learning

disability like that, because we're supposed to be "evolved" or something like that. But then

there me, so there goes that whole theory. It didn't help that the one kid kept lighting my pencil

on fire. It took all that was in me not to claw his eyes out. I kept bobbing my leg up and down

and shaking the whole desk. Finally, Mr. Red Sunglasses dude told me to stop it. Then he made

me come up and write an equation on the board. My hands shook as I tried desperately to write it

the way he showed me to, but the words kept jumbling together into gibberish. I finally growled

and threw the marker across the room. Everyone stared at me, and I felt my face grow hot. I

shook my head, and ran out of the class room. This was it, I am so out of here. I found the front

door, and took off across the grounds. I felt my nails grow, and my teeth sharpen. I ran until I

was surrounded by trees. Then I let my anger get the best of me. The animal inside came out, and

I started clawing the bark off of all the trees surrounding me. I did it until my fingers grew

blistered and bloody. I finally collapsed on the ground in a sobbing heap. I heard Logan calling

my name, and his footsteps grew closer. I ran away from the destroyed trees, deeper into the

forest. I could sense him getting closer, and I climbed a tree and hid up in the branches. I heard

him getting closer and I held as still as possible. He walked right underneath me, and stopped. He

looked up, and I know he saw me.

"How the heck did you get all the way up there?" he asked. I realized how suspicious this

looked, seeing as there weren't any branches until about twenty feet up the tree. Great, how was I

going to answer this without telling what my mutation is? I sat down on the branch and turned

my head away. He didn't seem to take the hint.

"What happened?"

"Go away! Please…" I heard the slashing of his claws come out, and the tree started to shake.

I looked down to see him climbing up the tree with his claws. I jumped off the branch and

whizzed past him, landing on all fours with a thump. I got up and started walking away. I didn't

feel like running anymore…and part of me wanted to talk to him and have him comfort me. I

heard him fall to the ground, and his loud foot steps behind me.

"Lily, wait." I ignored him until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I held my shoulders

tightly and made me face him. I stared down at my feet.

"What happened?"

"Please Logan, just let me go. I don't want to stay there any more, I want to leave."

"Did something happen?"

"I'm a freak! That's what happened. I don't even belong at the school full of freaks. I need to be

on my own."

"I can't make you stay Lily, but I do want to know why you're leaving."

"Because the kids don't like me…and I can't…I don't…I'm dyslexic. And I have ADD. I know,

it's not normal for a mutant but…I guess I'm not a normal mutant. I don't belong there…with

them. That's why. Now please, just let me go."

"What are you going to do now? Aren't there people that you're running from? What if they

catch you?"

"I don't…I don't know." Logan sighed and leaned against a tree, letting go of me, but not taking

his eyes off of me.

"Well…can you at least stay until you figure out what you're going to do?"

I sat down in the soft grass and weighed my options. If I left now, without any plan at all, my

father would surely find me and drag me back to that hell hole that I had run from. That might

happen even if I did have a plan but…I guess I could put it off for as long as possible. It couldn't

hurt to stay a little longer…and at least have a vague plan for when I left. I sighed.

"I guess I'll come back with you…on one condition, I refuse to take anymore classes. Especially

not chemistry." Logan chuckled.

"Sure kid, no more classes." I nodded. Thanks Logan." I wrapped my arms around him, and he

hugged me back. I was so thankful that he had found me. I wished that he was my father instead

of Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had set by the time Logan and I got back to the school. I was really embarrassed and

made Logan tell Mr. Xavier and the other adults about my learning difficulties. They were all

surprised to hear that a mutant could be dyslexic and have ADD, and asked me again to show

them my mutation, but I still refused. I was still wary of showing them. I felt safer here than I

ever had anywhere else (not safe, safe-ER) in my entire life. Even when I was younger, my mom

and I lived in a pretty bad part of town. But I have to wonder if it was to hide from my father. I

still have no idea why she hooked up with him anyway. I'm not even sure if they were married.

She never talked about him, so I didn't really ask. I had a dream about her that night. A

nightmare actually. My father was in it of course. He started hurting her, so I attacked him and

we got in a huge fight. He won of course, because he's twice my size. He pinned me to the

ground and smiled evilly.

"_I know where you're hiding Scarlette. It won't be long before I find you again. You will come _

_back to me. You're on the losing side right now. These people can't help you. You belong here _

_with me. I can teach you how to be indestructible like me. You don't belong with these people."_

I woke up screaming again, but I don't think anybody heard me. I was awake the rest of the

night, thinking. What if he was right? What if I didn't belong with these people…I felt so

trapped. But right now, this was my only option. My father would surely kill me or worse if I

left. But how long could I keep this lie up? I couldn't stay here forever. I couldn't keep lying to

them either. But once the truth came out, I had to be out of here.

I pretty much followed Logan around all day the next day. Neither of us were big talkers, but the

silence wasn't awkward. I sat in on some of the combat classes. Those classes I liked. It's just

the actual school classes I can't handle. I wanted so bad to be able to jump in and join the other

teens while they fought…but that would mean revealing my powers. It seems, however, that

things that you want to hide the most, always have a way of coming out. Usually when you least

expect it. Word got out that I was dyslexic, and you know how things like this work. It's like

whisper down the lane. So by the time it reached my ears, you can just imagine what kind of

rumors were going around. And they weren't just about me and my learning disabilities, Logan

was somehow involved in this. Apparently he and I have been disappearing together and I sneak

into his room at night. Carla and some of her friends approached me, asking if they were true or

not. My first reaction was to run away and cry, but then I was overcome by anger.

"Who started these rumors?" I asked. I felt the prick of my claws at the tip of my fingers and bit

my tongue trying to keep them at bay.

"Maycee said that she overheard Charlie telling a big group of people."

"Who's Charlie?" I snapped. Their eyes grew wide, and I assumed it was because my fangs had

come out. They weren't super long, just my two canines grew about a half-inch longer and

sharper than normal peoples.

"Who is CHARLIE?" I asked again. My nails grew into their cat-like claw form, and the girls

backed away from me a little and pointed to the kid that kept lighting my pencil on fire. I

stomped over there and ripped him away from the table and up onto his feet. He was a few

inches taller than me, but I wasn't scared of him at all.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed.

"Did you start those rumors about me?"

"What rumors? I've only been telling the truth." The cafeteria was dead quiet. I wanted to claw

his face off, but I knew I needed to leave before I killed someone. I let go of him and turned to

go get some fresh air and file my teeth back, when he shouted after me

"I know they're true! Logan admitted that he and you have been—" I had had it with him. I

turned on my heel and completely lost my cool. My claws grew and before I knew it, I had

pinned him to the ground and torn his shirt apart with my claws. Before I knew it, hot flames

blasted in my face and I flew across the room. It felt like my skin was melting off. I picked

myself up and got on all fours in my normal fight stance. My claws were completely out now

and my fangs had grown long. I felt the wild cat inside me roaring and craving the battle. I

charged the boy who's hands had turned to flames, his eyebrows were knit together in anger. I

started charging at him on all fours and lunged at him, swiping my claws across his chest while

he blasted me with more fire balls. I could feel my skin healing quickly and kept attacking. The

fight was short lived however, I suddenly felt myself being ripped off of the kid. I ripped free

from the person's arms and turned and swiped at them. I landed on top of them and they grabbed

my wrists and flipped me over, pinning me to the ground. I heard the soft slashing noise of metal

on metal and felt the tips of Logan's cold claws on my throat. I froze and realized what I had

done. I had revealed my powers, AND attacked the only person that I trusted and had protected

me.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes grew wide in realization.

"No powers huh?" Logan said sarcastically, a dangerous look in his eyes. I swallowed and

shoved him off. I felt every eye in the cafeteria on me, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin

drop. I stood up and saw the guy with the red glasses (who everyone called Cyclops) run in,

closely followed by Mr. Xavier who wheeled in slowly, looking at me with sad yet knowing

eyes. Fear gripped at every part of me. So much for hiding my powers. I took off running, and

barely made it to the front door when Logan jumped over and in front of me, blocking the door

and getting in a fighting stance. His claws weren't out, but he looked angry. His shirt had tears in

it from my claws, but the skin had healed. I guess that trait ran in the family.

"You're not going anywhere. We have some questions we want to ask you."

"Please Logan. Just let me go, its better this way. I don't want to fight you, but I will." He

smirked at me.

"You sure as heck don't wanna fight me kid. So just—" I tried to shove him out of the way and

open the door but he slashed my back. I groaned in pain and turned around to face him. I wanted

to cry because of the pain. The adrenaline rush from fighting the Charlie was gone and the pain

was worse because it was from someone that I loved. My flesh and blood.

"Please Logan." I said, half heartedly taking a swing at him.

"You wanna tell me the truth now?"

"I—I—I can't! Please don't make me! Please…please…" my arms went limp and I felt tears in

my eyes. My body shook and put my head in my hands. Logan grabbed my arm and pulled my

towards Mr. Xavier's office. It was actually more like dragging, but we barged in there and

Logan shoved my in a seat. Cyclops, Storm, Mr. Xavier and that Jean lady all were in there. I

drew my knees to my chest and hid my face. My clothes were pretty much torn and burned to

shreds and I felt completely exposed. Almost all my scars were pretty visible, even more so than

before. I shook and rocked myself, and put my mind barriers up when I felt Mr. Xavier try and

speak to me in my mind.

"Why did you lie?" Logan asked. I shook my head.

"You knew I was lying. I know you did. So why did you continue to go along with it?"

"Why did you lie?" he asked again. I shook my head.

"Please just let me go…"I murmured. Logan swore.

"Why did you lie?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRIAD!" I screamed, lifting my head up and glaring at him.

"Afraid of what?"

"I didn't want you…to judge me…"

"Why would we do that? We're all mutants here."

"Because she was afraid we would find out who her father is." Mr. Xavier said. I looked up at

him. I knew he would know as soon as my powers were revealed.

"I knew you'd figure it out…" I whispered. He nodded. I saw realization in the other's eyes.

"My real name is Scarlette Creed. Daughter of Victor Creed…also known and Sabretooth.

And I was running from him and his…comrades or whatever you want to call them."

"But that's not the entire story, is it?" I slowly nodded, and he urged me to continue. At this

point, I figured what the heck. I planned on getting kicked out after this and I would probably

end up starving in some ditch somewhere. Might as well make them feel guiltier about it if

possible.

"After my mom died…and after I was…experimented on…um, I escaped and did some digging

to try and find my real father. And I did. And I was stupid enough to follow him and think he

would help me…but I was abused by him and his cronies…so I ran away. But apparently I knew

too much…or at least they thought I did and they came after me. And then I ran into Logan…so

here I am." Tears pricked in my eyes, and I hid my face again.

"Were those scars from your father or the government?" Cyclops asked.

"Both…they're a constant reminder of my past…and I hate them." I broke down, shaking. That's

when I let my mental walls down. I felt Mr. Xavier's gentle presence in my mind.

_"I'm sorry this happened to you Scarlette. Truly, deeply sorry. I can't fix the past, but I can help _

_you with your future. You can stay here and we will protect you from your father and the _

_government. I am utterly appalled that they did this to you." He said softly._

_"You're not going to kick me out?" _I asked sheepishly, still not looking up at him or anyone else.

_"No, we're not. As long as you don't get into anymore fights that is." _He chuckled. I looked up

and nodded at him. I glanced over at Logan who was looking rather perplexed.

_"You can…look at my memories now if you have to…"_ I said to Mr. Xavier.

_"Only if you want me to."_

_"Please."_ As he looked through them, the memories flashed by quickly in my mind, bring back

a fresh set of tears. It was over in about a minute, but bringing them up again brought back all of

the pain I had endured along with the fear and hatred. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're safe now." Mr. Xavier said looking at me with sincerity in his eyes. And I was

stupid enough to believe him.


	9. Chapter 9

I continued to float around the house…er school, avoiding pretty much everyone. I was still sort

of embarrassed now that my secret was out. The kids didn't know who Sabretooth was…I don't

think, but they still gave me some funny looks after me attacking Logan and almost killing that

hot-headed kid. I still wanted to leave…but I really had nowhere else to go. I had no family to

run home to…and they'd just put me in foster care or something. I felt…trapped. It was

November and would probably start to snow soon, which would just add to my unsettled

feelings. I went out and walked almost every day around the grounds and sometimes outside the

safe boundaries. Which was my first mistake. My second mistake, was believing that I was safe.

Thinking that my father had given up on me. That he didn't want me back. My third, was that I

didn't tell Logan or anyone else where I was going. I was about four miles from the house when

I felt his hands on my shoulder and felt the prick of his claws dig into my skin. My heart

pounded in my chest and I wanted to scream so badly. His other hand went over my mouth and I

felt his hot breath by my ear.

"Hello Scarlette." He whispered.

"Victor." I tried to say.

"You don't have to call me by my first name darling, I thought we were past all that." I pulled

away and he released me. I turned to face him.

"I'm not calling you Father if that's what you want. Because I don't consider you a father in any

way, shape, or form."

"Ouch." He said, but I could tell he didn't care one bit that I hated him with all of my being.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I wanted my daughter back." He said taking a step forward. I promptly took a step

back.

"Bull crap. What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason."

"Care to explain why?"

"We need you back. Big changes are happening and we need you to fight for us."

"Fight against who?"

"Them." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the school.

"No. They're my friends. I couldn't do that."

"Scarlette it's not real! They're not really your friends. As soon as we attack, they're going to be

looking for someone to blame and who do you think that's going to be?" My heart sunk…he was

right… "Come with me. You know your way around in there, we need you. What have they ever

done for you?"

"A heck of a lot more than you ever have." I said coldly.

"Yes, but…I mean. You think they're going to treat you any different?" No. The answer was no.

I shrugged and a tear rolled down my face.

"You don't belong with these people Scarlette. They're too good for you. You're not like them.

You will never be happy while you're with them. Do what you were born to do. You can change

it so you might as well face it. Come with me."

"What happens if I say no."

"Then I will let you live long enough to see each and every one of the people that you think

cared for you betray you. I will kill each and every one of them before your eyes, saving Logan

for last. Yes, I know how you feel about him. About your uncle. I will save him for last. And

finish him off nice and slow." My body shook with anger and fear. Either way…I lost. Either

way…they died.


End file.
